1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for cleanly storing and disposing of discarded articles which require isolation due to their inherent or acquired dangerousness. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable receptacle for medical waste potentially contaminated by the agent of a communicable disease, such as the vector of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS).
2. Background Art
In the recent past, much attention has been given to controlling the spread of disease through the indiscriminate disposal of contaminated articles, waste, and bodily substances. For most purposes, in a hospital environment, reusable trash receptacles have been deemed adequate for the temporary storage of discarded swabs, bandages, hypodermic needles, and hygiene articles with which the sick have been treated. Nevertheless, such reusable receptacles afford opportunity for disease to be transmitted to medical practitioners or other patients. For example, whenever the receptacles require emptying, contaminants may be disbursed into the environment. Furthermore, the reusable receptacles eventually become contaminated articles themselves. Thus, the desirability of disposing of such containers for potentially contaminated articles has been known.
Even within the context of disposable containers, however, the particular design of a receptacle can signigicantly contribute to its effectiveness in blocking the spread of disease. Specifically, disposable receptacles that lack lids are open invitations to the spread of any contaminant, and receptacles which can be overturned or from which discarded items can be withdrawn are not secure places in which to discard medical waste.
Typically waste receptacles require a substantial amount of space in which to store discarded articles. This volume requirement associated with waste receptacles has presented problems where the receptacles must be both disposable and secure. Disposability suggests that a large number of the receptacles will be consumed in a given period of time, and accordingly that an adequate number of units to supply needs for a reasonable time will require substantial storage space. In some instances, appropriate designs can permit the nesting of such receptacles to minimize storage space. The need for lids and other types of security structures on receptacles have, however, rendered nesting very difficult if not impossible.